Hidden
by Vicodin-Girl
Summary: Brennan guardó un secreto por quince años, pero ahora ese misterio podría ser descubierto, después de todo, los secretos no pueden guardarse por siempre ¿o sí?.
1. Chapter 1

Quien diría que después de tanto tiempo volverían a estar juntos.

Hacía quince años Temperance Brennan se había ido y, con ella, se había llevado su mayor secreto.

Seeley Booth no pasaba un día sin pensar en aquella mujer de ojos claros que se fue sin decir nada.

Ella pensaba en él cada día, pero aún así, seguía firme en que había hecho lo correcto, nunca dudaba de sus decisiones y no iba a empezar en ese momento.

Aún así, siendo como era seguía extrañando su antigua vida, extrañaba formar parte de un equipo, añoraba tantas cosas.

El télefono timbró insistentemente.

Brennan-respondió.

_¿Temperance Brennan?_-esa voz le sonaba un tanto familiar.

Sí, ¿quién es usted?-quería saber si esa voz era de quien ella creía.

_Camille Saroyan, Cam...tu antigua jefa_-justo lo que ella pensaba.-_¿me recuerdas?_

Sí, por supuesto ¿podría decirme en que puedo ayudarle?-quería acabar con esa conversación cuanto antes.

_Necesitamos tu ayuda._-Ella sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo mientras su ex-jefa le explicaba la delicada situación en que se hallaban.

No estoy segura-no pensaba arriesgar ese misterio que había cuidado tan celosamente durante quince años.

_Por favor, doctora Brennan, un caso, sólo uno._-intentó convencerla, ella le pidió los pormenores del caso y accedió.

Tal vez estaba cometiendo un error, estaba poniendo en riesgo su mayor secreto.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ya había dicho que sí y no pensaba retractarse.

Ahora solo quedaba un asunto por resolver, tendría que tratarlo con el mayor tacto posible.

¡No puedo creer que me hayan convencido de volver!-se quejó en voz alta mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en sus manos.

¿Mamá?-esa voz la sacó de sus quejidos-¿De qué hablas?

* * *

**Bones: Kathy Reichs, FOX.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lo que había intentado evitar durante tantos años había llegado de pronto.

Jamás había creído que tendría que enfrentarse a eso.

Vivía a cientos de kilómetros de Washington, específicamente en Long Beach, California.

Recordó vagamente como había llegado ahí.

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

_Una tirita azul marcaba el positivo en la prueba que ella lanzó a la pared, el plástico se quebró._

_¿Qué haría ahora? Lo de siempre: buscar una salida por si misma._

_Empacó sus cosas, dejó ambas maletas en la puerta._

_No era una mujer muy emocional, pero dejar el apartamento donde había vivido tanto tiempo le causaba una sensación desagradable, ¿a dónde iría ahora?_

_Se dirigió al aeropuerto con su par de maletas y observó los tableros._

_Se subió al primer avión que la llevara al lugar más alejado posible de Washington: California._

_Estaba dejando atrás su empleo, a sus amigos, casi toda su vida la cambiaba por algo incierto._

**_~FIN FLASHBACK~_**

¿De qué hablas?-repitió la pregunta que sacó a Brennan del curso de sus recuerdos.-¿Mamá, de qué estás hablando?

Aimeé Brennan tal vez solo tenía quince años, pero no era tonta y conocía a su madre como la palma de su mano.

Ella parecía ser la perfecta combinación entre ellos, amaba la historia y la ciencia tanto como su madre, pero tambien disfrutaba las cosas divertidas de la vida.

Tengo que volver al Jeffersonian por un mes.-le explicó sin quitar las manos de su cara.

Vamos, mamá, no me dirás que no extrañas los huesos, la emoción de un caso...-intentó convencerla, y parecía que si lo había logrado.-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Mañana-gruñó entre dientes, detestaba como la convencía tan fácilmente.

¡Ésa niña era igual a su padre!

Pero a Aimeé sonreía como si le hubieran dicho que se sacó la lotería, ella presentía que ése viaje traería muchas cosas buenas.

Después de todo ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

* * *

**Bones: Kathy Reichs, FOX.**


	3. Chapter 3

¿Aimeé?-sacudió el bulto inmóvil que estaba envuelto en una espesa tela azul-¡Aimeé!

Un bufido seguido de un perezoso bostezo le indicó a Brennan que había logrado su cometido.

¡Mamá!-se quejó ella-¡Son las ocho!-dijo después de ver el reloj.

El vuelo sale a las diez-le recordó su madre-tenemos que llegar antes.

Sí, pero no hay excusa para que me despiertes dos horas antes-le reprochó.

Después de esperar por una hora, Brennan comenzó a impacientarse.

¡Aimeé!-golpeó la puerta-¿Qué tanto haces ahí dentro?

¡Ya voy!-se escuchó desde adentro.

Al cabo de quince minutos, Aimeé salió cargando su maleta.

Llegaron al aeropuerto media hora antes de que saliera su vuelo, registraron sus maletas y abordaron.

Brennan parecía tensa, pero no tenía nada que ver con la perspectiva de volar.

Mamá, pareces estresada ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó tomandole la mano, viendo con preocupación a su madre, que se había puesto pálida.

Sí, estoy bien...-sin emabrgo, no fue nada convincente.

Al aterrizar, el estrés de Brennan no hacía más que aumentar, consultó su reloj, las doce con quince.

Aún es temprano-opinó Aimeé cuando salieron del aeropuerto de Washington-¿Vas a ir al Jeffersonian?

Sí, creo que será lo mejor-no tenía idea de que hacer.

Cuando llegó a su antiguo lugar de trabajo Brennan no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica.

Había pasado por tantas cosas en ese lugar, cosas buenas, malas, tristes, pero al fin y al cabo, todas conformaban una parte de su vida.

¡Cariño!-exclamó Ángela con una gran sonrisa.-¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!

Ella corrió hacia su amiga y la abrazó efusivamente.

¿Ángela?-Brennan no lo creería si no lo estuviera viendo, Ángela era exactamente igual que como la recordaba.

La misma de siempre-le aseguró ella.-¿Y ésta señorita es...?-preguntó viendo a la adolescente de ojos azules que la observaba.

Aimeé Brennan-se presentó.

Pero si eres igual a...-se calló al instante al ver la dura mirada de Brennan.

Oportunamente, llegó Hodgins a interrumpir el silencio.

¿Doctora Brennan?-preguntó incrédulo al verla.

Sí...-abrazó al entomólogo.

¿Quién eres tú?-se inclinó un poco para ver a la que, para él, era desconocida.-¿No será...?

Ángela asintió levemente y le hizo una señal para que se callara.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al laboratorio, en la plancha metálica estaba acomodado un esqueleto.

Brennan se iba a acercar para examinarlo, pero Ángela la detuvo.

Podrás trabajar luego, pero por ahora tienes mucha gente a la cual saludar-no pensaba permitir que lo primero que hiciera su amiga fuera examinar huesos.

Pero para eso estoy aquí, Cam me pidió que examinara ese esqueleto...-la interrumpió poniéndole el dedo en la boca.

Silencio, por un segundo despreocúpate.-abrió la puerta de un salón que para Brennan era nuevo.

Dentro de la estancia había varias sillas alrededor de una mesa, pero no precía una oficina, más bien era como una sala de fiestas.

Vió varios rostros conocidos: Sweets, Daisy, incluso Zach estaba ahí.

Pero entre tantas caras familiares, para Brennan destacó una en especial, encomendó a Ángela la tarea de entretenerlo.

Todos veían a Aimeé con interés, como si fuera algún tipo de muñeca.

La primera en acercarse a ella fue Daisy, con un redondo vientre hinchado por el embarazo.

Hola,soy Daisy Sweets, tú debes ser la hija de Temperance.

Sí, Aimeé Brennan-le sonrió a la embarazada-¿Niña o niño?

Estoy segura de que será niña-dijo con convicción.

En menos de un minuto, Lance Sweets estaba junto a su esposa.

No le hagas caso-le dijo el psiquiatra a Aimeé-todos sabemos que será un niño.

Pues ella parece muy segura de lo contrario-señaló levemente a Daisy.

Por cierto, no me he presentado, soy Lance Sweets-le tendió la mano.

Aimeé Brennan-habia dicho su nombre tantas veces ese día que creyó poder deletrearlo al revés si hacía la prueba.

Brennan estaba sentada en una de las acolchadas sillas charlando con Zach Addy un tanto distraída.

Aimeé se sentó un tanto lejos de su madre cuando un hombre se le acercó.

¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó él.

Soy la hija de la doctora Brennan, Aimeé-se estaba cansando de su nombre.

¿Eres hija de Huesos?-Seeley Booth sintió como si la quijada le llegara al suelo.

Sí...y usted debe ser el agente Booth.

Ése soy yo.-Él no entendía nada ¿cómo era posible que Brennan tuviera una hija?

* * *

**Hola. Antes que nada quiero agradecer los reviews, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar un comentario.**

**Quiero aclarar algunos puntos, ya que muchos dicen que quince años son muchos...**

**Al momento de estar embarazada, Brennan tenía 29 años, Booth 30.**

**Yo se que así no son las cosas en la historia original, pero no quería envejecerlos.**

**Bien, en mi perfil hay algunas fotografías para que se puedan orientar un poco más en la historia.**

**Bones: Kathy Reichs, FOX.**


	4. Chapter 4

La mente de Booth trabajaba a mil por hora.

Las ideas empezaban a hilarse poco a poco, Aimeé lo veía con expresión extrañada.

¡Tal vez ella era...!

Por fin su teoría encajó y cayó en la cuenta.

No alcanzaba a entender la razón. ¿Porqué ella nunca se lo había dicho?

No necesitaba que Brennan se lo confirmara, él estaba seguro.

¿Cómo no reconocería a su propia hija? Tendría que ser ciego para no ver que ella era casi igual a él.

¿Me disculpas?-se levantó de la silla mientras ella asentía-Tengo que hablar con tu madre.

Booth se acercó a Brennan, que estaba charlando con Ángela.

¿Huesos?

Al oír su antiguo apodo Brennan sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba.

_"¡Controlate Temperance! ¡Pareces una adolescente con hormonas alborotadas!"-_pensó frunciendo el ceño.

¿Sí?-dijo tan serena como su acelerado corazón le permitía.

Tengo que hablar contigo-su voz sonaba emocionada, como la de un niño en navidad.

Dime-esperaba que no fuera nada sobre su hija.

Es sobre Aimeé...-sus esperanzas se hicieron añicos.

Booth pronunciaba el nombre con cariño, casi con devoción.

Quiero que me digas si Aimeé es mi hija-pidió, casi rogándole.

La antropóloga se quedo en jaque un momento. ¿Qué debía responder?

No quería mentir, pero tampoco quería dejar al descubierto todo por lo que había trabajado en esos largos y duros quince años.

Piensa lo que gustes-ésa era la respuesta menos comprometedora que podía darle.

Pues si eso es lo que quieres, pensaré que es mi hija, porque de eso estoy seguro-le afirmó convicentemente.

¿Acaso debió decirle la verdad? Después de todo, él decidió pensar que era su hija, lo cual no estaba tan errado.

Booth no estaba ya en la renión, estaba muy lejos, para ser exactos, quince años atrás.

**FLASHBACK**

_Esto no es...correcto-un beso apasionado la interrumpió._

_¿Piensas pasar toda tu vida haciendo lo que es correcto?-la blusa de ella se desapareció antes de que se dieran cuenta._

_No, pero es que, somos compañeros de trabajo...-otro beso la silenció-podría poner en duda nuestra objetividad._

_¿Cómo puedes pensar en la objetividad en este mismo segundo?-las manos de su compañera dejaron inconcluso su recorrido._

_No me parece lo más correcto...no digo que no quiera hacerlo, pero creo que nuestra relación laboral se vería afectada-intentaba razonar, aún sabiendo lo mucho que lo deseaba y ella podría separar sin dificultad lo emocional de lo laboral._

_Sus emociones descontroladas contra el raciocinio, a juzgar por el fuego interno que la quemaba, sus emociones desbocadas habían terminado por ganar._

_Ahora ya no dudaba de nada, nunca había estado más segura de nada en su vida. _

_Todo el rato anterior se había contenido, pero lo besó con fuerza, como si su existencia dependiese de ello._

_Era como una gran brecha, dejó de lado todo razonamiento, simplemente se dejó llevar por lo que sentía. _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Y él no dudaba que Aimeé había sido el resultado de esa brecha que se había abierto con dificultad y se había cerrado tan abruptuamente.

* * *

**Bones: Kathy Reichs, FOX.**


	5. Chapter 5

Aimeé era más perceptiva de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Su madre si que había extrañado a sus compañeros y su trabajo.

Si tanto los extrañaba ¿Porqué se había ido de Washington?

Éso era algo que sin duda debería preguntarle cuando se fueran.

Aimeé-la llamó Booth-ven, ven conmigo.

Sí, claro-se levantó de la silla, se estaba aburriendo.

Quiero hablar contigo-le ofreció un asiento frente a él, ella se sentó con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra.

¿Sobre qué?-le parecía algo curioso-No creo que tenga mucho de que hablar con alguien de quince años.

Creo que tienes muchas cosas interesantes que decir.

Y créame que no se equivoca-respondió ella.

Bueno, dime ¿dónde vives?-era la pregunta menos personal que podía hacer.

No lo hacía por obtener información sobre Brennan, sino por conocer más a su hija, aunque, pensándolo bien, tambien había una parte de si que quería esa información.

En Long Beach, California-sintió como cuando se responden las preguntas de una prueba-un lugar cálido, pero aún así, prefiero el clima frío y lluvioso.

Muchas chicas de tu edad quisieran vivir en la playa-comentó él, para abrir un poco más la conversación.

Sí, pero, es aburrido vivir en la playa, todo es fiestas...un momento-de pronto, algo hizo "click" en su mente-¡Yo lo he visto antes, estoy segura!-parecía que Aimeé seguía en la charla, pero su mente estaba muy lejos.

**FLASHBACK**

_Aimeé rebuscaba en el armario de su madre buscando uno de sus libros._

_Había una caja café con unos símbolos que identificó como el calendario azteca, lo suficientemente grande como para tener un libro en su interior, la abrió._

_Dentro tenía montones de sobres, casi todos de un tono amarillento deslucido, excepto algunos de colores como rosa fucsia y azul._

_Después de remover entre sobres, cartas, tarjetas e incluso una rosa marchita y bastante seca, rígida como el cartón._

_Quitó con cuidado todos los sobres, al fondo había una fotografía._

_Era su madre más o menos a los veintiocho años, estaba acompañada de un hombre no mucho mayor que ella._

_Parecían felices, ambos con una amplia sonrisa viéndose el uno al otro._

_¿Quién era ese hombre y que relación tenía con su madre?_

_Escuchó que su madre subía las escaleras y dejó todo de nuevo en su lugar._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

En menos de cinco segundos Aimeé volvió de su recuerdo, que más bien le había parecido una especie de Déjà vu.

Ese hombre era el mismo de la fotografía, al misma sonrisa alegre, la misma mirada tranquila y divertida.

¿Cómo pudiste haberme visto antes, si no nos conocíamos?-preguntó Booth.

Ahora debía de explicarse convincentemente.

Mi madre tiene una fotografía suya-detestaba mentir, así que lo mejor sería ser sincera.

¿De verdad?-era increíble.

Sí, no se ofenda, pero es una foto bastante vieja, como de hace unos dieciséis o diecisiete años.

La foto del parque-musitó él, más para él que para su interlocutora.

¿Disculpe?-inquirió ella-¿De qué parque está hablando?

Del parque East Potomac-ella no entendía de que parque hablaba.-Algún día te llevaré, si quieres.

_Bien sûr! _(1)_-_exclamó.

Ahora en español, si no te molesta-pero, como no se le había ocurrido, siendo hija de Brennan esa niña debía saber más cosas que todo el equipo del Jeffersonian.

Aimeé-la llamó su madre.-Tenemos que irnos.

Pero, mamá...-ella no se quería ir, pero tenía muy arraigado su hábito de obediencia, se despidió y se fue con su madre.

Se fueron del Jeffersonian en un taxi hasta llegar al antiguo apartamento de Brennan.

Brennan había pagado para que alguien se hiciera cargo de limpiar, ordenar y reparar cualquier cosa que se hubiera dañado en su ausencia.

Encendió la luz de la estancia y todo parecía estar como si jamás se hubiera marchado, cada cosa en su lugar, en un orden perfecto.

¿Tú vivías aquí?-se maravilló al ver los libros y algunos adornos de diversas partes del mundo.

Sí, no es tan diferente de nuestra casa en Long Beach.

¡Claro que sí!-exclamó ella-¡Éste lugar es perfecto!-tomó un libro con cuidado.

No veo mucha diferencia, solo es una casa...-dijo restándole importancia.

Le dió las buenas noches y se fue a su habitación, se acostó sobre su cama.

Al poco rato, la figura de Aimeé dibujó una sombra.

Mamá ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Sí, pregúntame-dejó un espacio en su cama para que se sentara.

¿Porqué elegiste el nombre de Aimeé?-le había surgido la duda hacía poco.

Bien, Aimeé significa _persona amada _en fránces-le explicó.-Y a ti, te amé mucho antes de conocerte.

Brennan en pocas ocasiones mostraba un lado tan maternal.

Si bien la había querido desde antes de conocerla, tambien había otra razón por la que había elegido ese nombre.

Aimeé le recordaba tanto a la única persona que en verdad, había amado, pero que ahora parecía que le daba igual su regreso.

Después de todo, él no la iba a esperar eternamente.

* * *

**Bones: Kathy Reichs, FOX.**


	6. Chapter 6

Seeley Booth llegó a su apartamento con un montón de ideas abrumadoras en la cabeza.

Se despatarro en el primer sillón de la estancia, las luces estaban apagadas y la única luz se colaba por la ventana.

Jamás había tenido tantas cosas en que pensar, tantas preocupaciones, pero tampoco se había sentido tan...orgulloso de sí.

Había descubierto que una niña de quince años era su hija, pero lo peor de todo era que se lo habían ocultado.

Recordó vagamente el rostro de Aimeé, como su ceja se arqueba cada vez que algo le parecía interesante, como cuando sonreía se le marcaban dos hoyuelos, como cuando sus miradas se encontraban el veía sus mismos ojos con expresión inteligente. Se sentía totalmente fascinado por cada movimiento de esa pequeña miniatura suya.

Exactamente: ella era _suya._ O al menos, eso quería creer.

Sí a él lo hubieran dejado habría sido el padre perfecto para esa niña, pero aunque no lo dejaran, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mejor posible.

El mundo le daba vueltas y nada parecía tener el menor sentido.

Existia la posibilidad, aunque él no quisiera sopesarla, de que ambos tuvieran un buen vínculo padre-hija que, al final, resultaría más decepcionante para ambos al finalizar el mes, cuando ella volviera a California.

No quería pensar que solo tenía treinta días para aprovecharlos al máximo antes de tener que decir adiós a su hija que, en realidad, era poco más que una extraña para él, y aún así, deseaba poder estar con ella.

Sin contar que el regreso de Temperance había puesto patas arriba su mundo en menos de un día.

La antropóloga ni siquiera parecía interesarse en él en lo más mínimo, como si esa amistad que los había unido se hubiera disipado.

Pero, para él, ni su amistad ni mucho menos el amor que le profesaba habían desaparecido, al contrario, al volver a verla ese sentimiento protector y el amor que sentía por ella se había intensificado.

Mas había asuntos importantes que atender ahora que Temperance había vuelto, asuntos demasiado importantes como para dejarlos pasar.

¿Seeley?-una voz provenia desde la habitación al final del pasillo-Sé que eres tú. ¿Porqué aun no has pasado?

Booth ni siquiera tenía ganas de levantarse del sillón en que se había dejado caer cuando llegó, quería seguir sumido en sus pensamientos para ver si, por fin, podría poner un orden en su vida.

Caminó pesadamente por el corredor, guiado por la tenue luz que llegaba desde la habitación.

No volteó a ver nada, simplemente se tumbó boca abajo sobre la cama, hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

A ti te pasa algo, ¿Porqué no me lo cuentas?-una mano se deslizó con parsimonia sobre su espalda.

Él no respondió, ésa era la última persona con la que quería hablar.

No creo que entiendas, por el momento quiero estar solo-la voz sonaba ahogada por las gruesas almohadas.

Creo que puedo tratar de entender-insistió.

Claire, te agradecería mucho si en este momento me dejaras solo y guardaras silencio-ella solo asintió, sin hacer ningún ruido.

Tal vez había herido sus sentimientos. No le importaba, honestamente. Sería hipócrita si se levantara y le pidiera perdón.

Con mucho esfuerzo, se quedó dormido, sumido totalmente en un sueño intranquilo del que quería despertar, sin mucho éxito.

Al día siguiente Booth se despertó tarde, no había alcanzado a escuchar el despertador.

Desayunó a la carrera, tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió como pudo, todo en menos de veinte minutos.

Manejaba su SUV sin poner mucha atención en el camino.

Tenían que atender un caso bastante importante, el mismo por el cual habían mandado llamar a Temperance.

Cuando llegó al Jeffersonian vió a Ángela dibujando distraída en una hoja, a Zach haciendo ecuaciones con un marcador sobre un cristal y a Aimeé sentada en silencio, leyendo con atención un grueso libro.

Hola a todos-saludó cuando estuvo más cerca, todos respondieron a su saludo con entusiasmo.

Brennan salió de detrás de la plancha metálica, donde sin duda había unos huesos bajo la manta blanca.

Sus miradas se encontraron, la antropóloga sintió una especia de descarga eléctrica, con lo que consiguió que sus mejillas se pusieran de un brillante tono rosáceo, cosa que hacía años no le ocurría.

Ninguno rompió el contacto visual, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y solo existieran ellos dos en un instante perfecto.

Más los momentos perfectos no duran eternamente.

¡Seeley!-una voz bastante aguda había roto el silencio que se había formado, y también había roto su pequeño instante.

Buenos días señorita Donovan-saludó Zach ante la mirada de la chica, él rodó los ojos, no le agradaba para nada esa mujer.

Claire...¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?-Booth se sentía enfadado, indignado, molesto, avergonzado, sin palabras.

Ayer no estabas especialmente entusiasmado para hablar y hoy saliste tan apresurado, pensé que era buena idea venir a verte-abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.-Espero que no te moleste-se acercó y le dió un beso rápido.

Sólo se escuchó el estallido de un cristal.

Brennan había apretado una bandeja con tanta fuerza que la había partido en pedacitos.

Temperance no podía sentir el cristal que tenñia incrustado en la palma de la mano, ni la sangre que le escurría entre los dedos.

Sólo podía sentir una oleada de celos y furiosos ramalazos de ira.

Temperance tenía ahora un nuevo objetivo. Tenía que quitar de su camino a Claire Donovan.

* * *

**Bones: Kathy Reichs, FOX.**


	7. Chapter 7

¿Doctora Brennan está bien?-Zach se había acercado a ver el largo corte sangrante.

Sí, estoy bien-aseguró ella, intentando tranquilizar la rabia casi homicida que se había apoderado de ella.

Enojo, ira, frustración. Se quedaban cortas las palabras para describir la abrasadora emoción que la sacudía.

Vamos, cariño-Ángela la llevó a su oficina.-Trataré de ponerte una venda o algo.

Esoty bien así-mintió, el corte ardía mientras la sangre salía poco a poco.

Se la llevó a regañadientes en medio de sus mudas protestas.

No, no estás bien-la sentó en la silla y sacó algo parecido a un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Tempe, tú no estás bien-observó su amiga.

Es sólo mi mano sangrando-intentó salirse por la tangente, aún sabiendo a la perfección de que hablaba.

No quiero que intentes quitártelo-le dijo mientras le aplicaba alcohol en la mano y la cubría con una venda.

Ella hizo ademán de arrancarlo, pero se lo impidó con un manotazo.

Como tu amiga, debo ser sincera contigo-la miró fijamente-Tienes la palabra celos escrita en la frente.

No estoy celosa-aseguró ella tajantemente-Los celos son rídiculos e irracionales.

C-E-L-O-S-le deletreó con enfásis-tienes que aceptarlo, cariño.

Brennan sentía que la mirada perspicaz de Ángela podía ver más allá, además ella era su amiga y le haría bien contárselo.

Está bien, no son celos-buscó la palabra indicada-es más bien como...está bien son celos-adimitó derrotada y avergonzada.

Ya diste el primer paso, que es admitir que tienes un problema-se sentía orgullosa de que su amiga admitiera sus emociones.

No tengo un problema-ella la interrumpió.

Claro que lo tienes, pero vamos a poner en marcha un plan para que recuperes a Booth.

Brennan abrió la boca para protestar, su débil intento fue interrumpido por su interlocutora.

Tú déjamelo todo a mí, que yo lo soluciono-intentó tranquilizarla.-Además, contaré con ayuda extra.

Ángela, no se que tipo de ayuda conseguiste, pero este plan es una locura.-Sentía que esa idea se saldría de control.

Confía en mí, esto va a resultar-estaba segura de que su idea funcionaría como seda-Ahora, a trabajar.

Brennan se sintió aliviada y feliz de que le diera oportunidad de trabajar, salió casi corriendo a la plancha métalica donde reposaba el esqueleto.

No quería pensar mucho en el plan loco y maligno que había ideado su amiga, a quien creía capaz de casi todo.

No había tenido ni medio minuto para identificarlo, por lo que se dedicó a dar los datos más básicos.

Mujer, entre 16 y 18 años-murmuraba mientras recorría el cuerpo con la mirada, inclinándose para examinarlo con más dedicación.-Seis fracturas en el cráneo; dos a la altura del lóbulo frontal, tres sobre el lóbulo parietal y una en el lóbulo occipital.

Bien, éstas son las muestras de lo que rodeaba al cuerpo-Hodgins le mostró los tubos de ensayo que contenían un polvo de un azul brillante.

Y ¿qué concluyeron?-preguntó interesada, tomando un tubo de cristal para analizarlo mejor.

Son restos de polvo de zafiro-informó el entómologo.-No cualquiera tiene acceso a ese tipo de joyas.

¿Son auténticas?-inquirió Brennan.

Su interlocutor asintió.

El zafiro es una de las gemas más duras, por lo que debieron golpear con demasiada fuerza para hacerlo polvo.

El cráneo de la víctima también tiene ese tono azulado-la antropóloga señaló las dos abolladuras más próximas-es posible que hayan golpeado su cráneo con alguna joya de zafiro.

El zafiro es lo suficentemente rígido como para causar esas lesiones, intentaré encontrar el arma homicida.

¿Revisaron ya sus registros dentales?-preguntó Brennan al observar que en la cavidad bucal de la víctima aún conservaba piezas dentales.

No, nadie había examinado el cuerpo-informó Cam-tomé las muestras y hágalas analizar.

Removió con cuidado el único incisivo que le quedaba, más que suficiente para saber quién era la desafortunada víctima.

La computadora mostraba varias vistas de la pieza, mientras examinaba los registros, intentando hallar a quien le pertenecía ese incisivo.

Después de un rato un nombre apareció en la pantalla: Alessandra Paccussi.

Paccussi-musitó Zach-ese apellido lo he oído antes, y no es muy común.

Hubo un breve instante de silencio hasta que Zach soltó de golpe todo el aire.

¡Creo saber quién es!-exclamó-Paccussi es el apellido del jefe de la mafia italiana aquí en Washington.

¿Un crimen de la mafia?-eso era lo que parecía tener más sentido.

* * *

**Hola, hola! Espero poder poner capítulos seguidos ya que las vacaciones están aquí & el tiempo sobra :D**

**Tengo pensado inciar otro proyecto de Bones, muy pronto lo podrán ver por aquí.**

**En el proximo capitulo:**

**_Comenzará el plan de Ángela y su "asistente"._**

**_Brennan teme lo peor e intenta huir de su idea, sin mucho éxito._**

**_Claire considera a Brennan una amenaza e intentara borrarla de su juego._**

**Bones: Kathy Reichs, FOX.**


	8. Chapter 8

Claire observaba con atención cada movimiento de Brennan, como si quisiera saber cual era su secreto.

Después de oír el chasquido del cristal, sonrió para sus adentros con suficiencia.

Booth, al ver la palma sangrante de Brennan quiso aproximarse para ayudarla, pero una mirada encendida de rabia de Claire lo detuvo.

No quería causarle problemas a Brennan con esa celosa desquiciada.

Un cristal había saltado con estrepito hacia la silla donde estaba sentada una figura escondida tras un libro.

La antropologa dió un salto al ver el cristal que aterrizó limpiamente a tres escasos centímetros de los pies de su hija.

Una cara adornada por bucles castaños se asomó tras el libro, pero no se movía.

Había descuebierto el talón de Aquiles de esa antropóloga de aspecto inmutable.

Una jovencita la miraba con desdén, retándola con sus enormes ojos fijos en ella.

Demasiado joven para trabajar en ese lugar, esa niña le recordaba a alguien.

La antropóloga y la artista salieron de su campo de visión, pero la niña aún seguía viéndola.

No lo sentía como una mirada suave o inocente, típica de una niña, era como si la taladrara con la vista, como si descubriera todos sus secretos con tan sólo observarla.

Booth se acercó a saludarla y su semblante rígido cambió para formar dos hoyuelos marcados por una gran sonrisa de ojos brillantes.

Incluso los ojos de su novio refulgían al verla, era como si una conexión existiera entre ellos.

Entendió todo con rapidez. La niña de ojos perspicaces era hija de Booth.

¡Ésa intelectualoide era su hija!

Ni Ángela ni Brennan habían vuelto aún, así que aprovecho el momento que compartían su novio y su engendro.

Hola, soy Claire Donovan-la saludo con su mejor sonrisa fingida.

Aimeé Brennan-su sonrisa no fue más sincera que la de Claire, pero sabía que debía demostrar buenos modales.

Y ¿Porqué pasan tanto tiempo juntos, Seeley?-su curiosidad estaba dividida entre la falsedad y la avidez.

Aimeé es una adolescente bastante interesante-ella le sonrió a su padre, con bastante más calidez.

_"¿Interesante?"_-pensó la rubia-_"¿¡Qué tiene de interesante una niñata de quince años!?"_

Mil ideas se fraguaron en su mente, que tejía insidiosas telarañas que podrían hundir hasta al político más honesto.

Mentiras, calumnias, difamaciones...ella era capaz de todo con tal de deshacerse de esa amenaza y su pequeña amenaza junior.

Vaya-dijo con el tono más controlado que tenía.-Pues, sí, parece bastante interesante.

Los cristales, uno de ellos con un leve tono rojizo de la sangre, yacían en el suelo.

Aimeé se levantó y los recogió con cuidado para no correr con la misma suerte de su madre, terminando con la palma de la mano sangrando.

Los arrojó al bote de la basura, ordenó unos papeles que se habían quedado despatarrigados por los escritorios y las mesas.

No lo entiendo-musitó Claire cuando Aimeé volvió a su sitio-¿Porqué lo levantas si hay gente encargada de hacerlo?

Claire era una firme creyente de que si podían contrar a alguien que hiciera las cosas por ti, no era necesario que se moviera un dedo.

Aimeé, a pesar de que le parecía solo una niñata insulsa, no le parecía que tuviera que hacer esas cosas.

Se rebuscó en el cuello, y saco un pequeño medallón plateado con la inscripción _Obligada a Obedecer y Servir._

Si nosotros mismos no hacemos las cosas, nadie vendrá a hacerlas por nosotros-afirmó convincentemente ante la mirada aprobadora de su padre, que la veía con admiración, y los ojos asesinos de su acompañante.

Y, casi al salir, Claire se topó con un cartel decorado en la puerta.

Iba a haber una fiesta de gala para conseguir fondos para una nueva colección en el Jeffersonian.

Ahí era donde Claire y su plan entraban en acción.

* * *

Bueno, les deseo una excelente Navidad, con mucho amor, paz ¡que mucha falta hace! y comida deliciosa! =D

No se ustedes pero la tal Claire a mi no me agrada, como dijo Homero Simpson:  
"Detesto me creación! Ahora se como se siente Dios!".

**Bones: Kathy Reichs, FOX.**


	9. Chapter 9

La fiesta de gala del Jeffersonian había sido idea de Ángela.

Estaban recaudando fondos para abrir un ala de arte, también idea de Ángela.

Aimeé estaba muy entusiasmada, aunque Brennan le había insistido para que se quedaran las dos en casa.

Lo siento pero no te conseguí ese vestido Prada en vano, disfruta la fiesta.

A mí y mucho menos a ti nos gustan las fiestas-repitió la letanía que tenía diciéndole desde que se enteraron de la fiesta.

Fiestas sin sentido, ésta fiesta por otra parte...

No le veo ninguna diferencia-respondió cuando entraron.

¿La convenciste?-preguntó Ángela incrédula.-No puedo creerlo.

Ni yo, pero no parece estar muy molesta.

Su madre y Ángela se enfrascaron en una plática de la cual Aimeé solo entendía frases como _"No se cómo la convenciste de que hiciera eso"._

No sabía que se suponía que tenía que hacer así que solo se sentó en un lugar alejado.

No había mucha gente, unas doscientas personas como mucho.

Reconoció a Daisy y Sweets del otro lado, y a Zach Addy no muy lejos de ahí.

De pronto algo captó la atención de todos, el típico sonido de golpear la copa cuando se quiere anunciar algo.

Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía el golpeteo en el cristal. Era Claire.

La rubia sonreía satisfecha de si misma, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a sonreír.

Bunas noches-saludó con su voz chillona-Sólo quiero hacer un aviso-ahora todos estaban pendientes de ella-¡estoy embarazada!

Algunos la felicitaron en voz baja, otros pocos hicieron un amago de aplausos poco entusiastas pero a ella no le importo en lo más mínimo, parecía estar en una nube.

Una expresión que mezcalaba sorpresa e incredulidad cruzó el rostro de Booth en una mueca desencajada.

Brennan, por su parte, apretaba su copa con tanta fuerza que al parecer, el cristal no soportaría mucho más la presión.

Cariño, la copa-le recordó Ángela con voz suave-relájate, por favor.

No le gustaba ver a su amiga con esa tristeza y decepción reflejadas en sus ojos, que se habían llenado de lágrimas que no salían.

Aún así su semblante seguía tranquilo y seguro, como si nada que la afectase hubiera pasado pero, por dentro, sus emociones amenazaban con dejarse fluir.

Por lo visto el plan de Ángela se había arruinado por culpa de esa pequeña molestia rubia.

Brennan se sentía mal, estaba desilusionada, se había equivocado al pensar que las cosas seguirían igual en su ausencia.

_¡Qué tonta!_-pensó-_Él tenía que hacer su vida, Temperance, ¿acaso creías que se quedaría sentado esperándote? Acéptalo, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, él hará su vida con Claire y con su hijo...no te queda más que resignarte._

Resignación. Ésa palabra jamás había formado parte de su vocabulario, pero en ese momento sentía como si otro vacío se hubiera hecho espacio en su interior.

_Otra_ persona que la decepcionaba, pero lo peor era que ella jamás habría pensado que Booth la haría sentirse de esa manera: Triste.

Esa intranquilidad, esa sensación de que todo se desmoronaba ante ella y no podía hacer nada para evitar lo que ya había ocurrido.

Sintió la humedad de una lágrima en su mejilla, la secó con el dedo cuidando que nadie la viera.

Más se hizo un firme propósito, se lo propuso como una meta: Ella iba a olvidar a Seeley Booth.

* * *

**Bones: Kathy Reichs, FOX.**

**Disculpen la tardanza! me averguenzo de ser tan incumplida. Espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado, espero poder continuar en estos días.**

**Feliz año nuevo 2010 tardío, ¡que todo lo bueno se les venga encima!**


	10. Chapter 10

Embarazada. ¡Claire estaba embarazada!

¿Cómo podía ser eso?-se preguntó Booth mentalmente cuando llegó a su apartamento.

Se estrujó los sesos intentando explicarse como había pasado. Bien, si sabía cómo.

Ahora su brillante plan para reconquistar a la mujer que en verdad amaba se había reducido a nada.

Pero él no era el único que había perdido sus ilusiones con ésa que, se suponía, debía ser una feliz noticia.

Feliz_._ Quizá debéría sentirse alegre, pero ahora veía a Claire y sólo veía a quien, pensó, le haría olvidar a Temperance Brennan.

¡Qué equivocado estaba al creer que Claire Donovan lo haría relegar al olvido a su Huesos!

_¿Tu Huesos?-_pensó-_Recónocelo, Seeley, ya la perdiste._

Ella ya no sería más _su_ Huesos.

¿Seeley?-Claire había notado la pesadumbre de su novio-¿Estás bien?-se acercó a él, trató de besarlo pero la apartó con cuidado.

Claire...si no te molesta quiero estar solo-trató de decírselo con tacto, pero no se sentía con ganas para mostrar modales.

No estás feliz ¿verdad?-le preguntó en tono serio y herido.-Pensé que ésta noticia te alegraría-rompió a llorar escandalosamente.

Sólo necesito tiempo para hacerme a la idea de ser padre-era lo menos hiriente que podía decirle.

¡Esto no es una cuestión de tiempo!-le gritó con fuerza-¡Tú no quieres que sea la madre de tus hijos!

Probablemente, en su vida, Claire nunca había dicho nada más cierto.

Yo sólo intento hacerte feliz, trato de darte gusto, siempre estoy a tu lado...-entre cada palabra se le iba un sollozo un tanto drámatico.

No te pido nada fuera de lo normal Claire, si no tienes problema, prefiero dormir en el sofá.

Entonces, es definitivo-murmuró lastimeramente-tú ya no me quieres.

_Lo que se ve, no se juzga-_pensó Booth, reprimiendo su frustración.

* * *

Vamos, mamá, te estás dejando las manos moradas-a Aimeé no le gustaba la ansiosa manera en que su madre se estrujaba las manos.-Relájate.

Estoy relajada-dijo sin mucha convicción, intentando restarle importancia al asunto-¿Puedes dejarme sola unos minutos?

Claro-se fue en dirección a su habitación, no le agradaba la idea de dejar sola a su madre en un momento de evidente crisis, pero sabía que no podría desahogarse si ella estaba ahí.

Brennan se derrumbó pesadamente en el sofá, se dejó caer sin más ceremonia.

_Bien, Temperance, aceptémoslo, él ya tendrá su familia, su vida... es momento de que te retires._

Ella estaba segura de que eso pasaría, él no tenía porque esperarla y menos por tantos años.

Quizá había fantaseado con la idea de que él la esperaría, que él aún la amaba y que cuando ella volviera él estaría allí.

Sus esperanzas se habían destruido y ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

_No deberías tener esperanzas ni sueños...después de todo siempre terminan derrumbándose_-pensó con pesimismo.

El hombre que amaba se había ido, la había dejado sola.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, que Claire nos ha salido drámatica la chica! **

**Bones: Kathy Reichs, FOX.**


	11. Chapter 11

A lo que venía, venía. Tenía que cumplir con su trabajo sin dejarse influir por sus problemas personales.

Examinaba el cádaver cuidadosamente, no se le escapaba ni un detalle.

Quería tener su mente muy ocupada a todo momento para no volver a pensar en el día anterior.

Ella sabía que se había equivocado al marcharse de ahí, pero el tiempo había hecho lo suyo y la vida de él había seguido adelante.

Él había hecho su vida _sin ella. Ella_ se había ido, y ahora debía afrontar la consecuencia.

O mejor dicho, _las _consecuencias.

Zach observaba a la antrópolga examinar casi obsesivamente el cuerpo que tenía enfrente, era obvio que no estaba bien.

Bien-comenzó-los golpes en la cabeza no fueron la causa de muerte; fueron post-mórtem.

¿Post-mórtem?-preguntó Zach-Eso parece imposible...

Parece-señaló ella-pero en realidad la causa de la muerte, fue ésto-levantó lo que parecía ser los restos de un dedo índice.

¿Un...dedo?-parecía extraño-Está insinuando que...

Fue asesinada por ser una delatora-completó.-Ella debió haber ventilado información importante, lo cuál nos trae a ésto.

Pero... ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Buena pregunta, Zach...

* * *

**Bones: Kathy Reichs, FOX.**


	12. Chapter 12

Perder. La gente tiene problemas con eso, o al menos la mayoría.

Y, aunque ella no quisiese admitirlo, perderlo le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma.

Pero, él tendría su propia vida y era hora de que ella se decidiera a hacer lo mismo, por mucho que detestara admitirlo tendría que hacerlo.

Lo amaba, sí, ella mejor que nadie lo sabía. Pero él, quizá, se había olvidado de todas esas promesas.

No habían firmado nada, por supuesto, simplemente parecían juramentos llenos de... amor.

Jamás, en esos quince años, había olvidado esas promesas. Probablemente las creyó más de lo debido.

Pero, ¿No se suponía que cuando amas a alguien debes confiar? Un supuesto equivocado, evidentemente. O al menos, así funcionaba el mundo para ella, lo referente a la vida amorosa quizá se aplicaba a la inversa para ella.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**La llovizna era muy fina, apenas y mojaba la calle con una ligera brisa.**_

_**Se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque con las manos entrelazadas, por el momento no hablaban, quizás las palabras salían sobrando y arruinarían ese momento especial.**_

_**Se miraron a los ojos como si pudieran ver el interior del otro, se sonreían con timidez, parecían adolescentes. **_

_**Mira, yo sé que eres muy lista, pero tal vez aún no sepas esto-le dijo en un susurro-te amo.**_

_**Esas cinco letras la tomaron por sorpresa, pero a la vez le hicieron sentir una especie de calidez interior que se esparcía dentro de ella y su corazón parecía a punto de estallar, las mejillas de pronto se tornaron de un tono rojo encendido y bajó la mirada por un minuto.**_

_**Se decidió a hablar, de cualquier modo ella sabía lo que sentía y decirlo en voz alta no la mataría, al contrario, sería beneficioso que él supiera sus sentimientos.**_

_**Yo...-musitó-también te amo-sonaba un tanto absurdo, pero quería decírselo.**_

_**No quería que pensara que le dijo eso por compromiso al él habérselo dicho, quería que le quedara bien claro que eso era lo que ella sentía, lo que ella pensaba. **_

_**Devolvió la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos, expectantes y cálidos. Intentó hablarle con la mirada, decírselo todo.**_

_**Él concentró sus ojos en los de ella, y no le quedó ni el más mínimo atisbo de duda. Eran, a pesar de lo rídiculo que podría sonar, uno para el otro.**_

_**Te haré una promesa-dijo Booth acariciándole la mano-jamás querré a otra que no seas tú. Más que promesa, Huesos, te lo juro.**_

_**¿Qué debía decir ella? ¿Soltar uno de sus rollos científicos típicos? ¿O responderle, quizás de una manera irracional pero más honesta consigo misma y con él? **_

_**Lo único que te puedo decir-susurró-es que te amo, incluso más que a mí misma. **_

_**Te amo-repitió él-Lo juro. **_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Sin embargo... ¿Dónde quedaba en estos momentos su convicción por ésa promesa? ¿Dónde quedaba ese amor que juró? La respuesta: en ningún lado.

Pero, bien, si seguía la tradición un tanto cursi de las películas y libros de romance, ella tenía una prueba de ese amor.

Quizá tuvieran razón y su amor fuera muy fuerte, tenía la mayor prueba de todas justo enfrente.

Ésa prueba le encendió una pequeña chispa de esperanza. Después de todo, se decía que era lo último en morir.


	13. Chapter 13

Faltaba muy poco para medianoche, el Jeffersonian estaba vacío, o casi.

Lo único que se oía aparte del repiqueteo de la lluvia en los cristales era el rasgueo de una pluma.

Booth solo se quedó un tanto embobado viendo a Brennan hacer su trabajo sumida en una concentración total.

Ella solo deslizaba la pluma de un lado a otro por el amarillento sobre para enviarlo al día sigiuiente.

Fingía que seguía escribiendo, pero en verdad solo movía su pluma y lo miraba discretamente.

Se volteó para no verlo, eso simplemente la haría sufrir aún más.

Él odiaba ese silencio, quería gritarle lo mucho que la quería, pero no encontró palabras suficientes.

No sabía ni siquiera por donde comenzar; por decirle que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, o por pedirle perdón.

Aún estaba tiempo, tal vez, para enmendarse. Él haría lo posible para que ella le creyera lo mucho que la amaba, que no quiso hacerla sufrir en ningún momento.

Tomó aire e hizo acopio de valor, no sabía si tendría oportunidad de volver a estar completamente a solas de nuevo alguna vez, el plazo de un mes pasaba a una velocidad alarmante.

¿Brennan?-la llamó.

Ella sintió como su pulso se disparaba hasta el cielo y sonrió brevemente para sí antes de recuperar la compostura.

Sí, Booth, dime-respondió en un tono perfectamente moderado, el que usaría para hablar con cualquir persona para discutir un insulso asunto de trabajo.

Y en ese momento, él se sintió totalmente estúpido, no sabía ni que decirle y ella lo observaba impacientemente.

Bien... yo quería preguntarte...-comenzó.

¿Por Claire?-se adelantó, pronunciando el nombre de la chica como si le llenara los labios de veneno-No la he visto, supongo que ya salió.

No, no era eso lo que quería preguntarte-se sintió ofendido-No vengo a hablarte sobre Claire.

¿Entonces?-alzó la ceja-¿De qué vienes a hablarme? ¿Qué es tan importante que esperaste hasta las once treinta de la noche?

Quiero pedirte algo, que seas sincera conmigo, no me evadas ni intentes salirte por la tangente-se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba.

No le respondió, pero lo tomó como una señal para hablar.

Háblame con la verdad, y yo también seré honesto contigo-ella rodó los ojos-¿Aimeé es hija mía?

¿Para qué perder el tiempo buscando excusas e inventando mentiras sobre la marcha cuando hablaban? Mejor decirle la verdad, al fin y al cabo, en menos de un mes perderían todo contacto cuando ellas regresaran a California.

Aimeé...bien, Aimeé es...-se trabó, las palabras se agolparon en su cerebro y salieron atropelladamente-Sidehechoellaeshijatuya.

¿Podrías repetirlo en un idioma que ambos conozcamos?

Aimeé...es tu hija-admitió bajando la mirada-Bien, es tarde y tengo que irme.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Tú no irás a ningún lado-le bloqueó la salida, o al menos parte de ella.

Iré a donde me plazca-replicó de mala manera.

Dime; ¿porqué me lo ocultaste?-se sentía dolido por no haber sabido que tenía una hija desde hacía quince años.

¿Qué sentido tenía ya mentirle? Ya había destapado su secreto, ya no tenía razón para seguir mintiendo.

No quería que... te sintieras obligado a estar conmigo si tú no lo querías así, y una hija es una gran responsabilidad que no sabía si tú querías asumir...-sin esperarlo siquiera, comenzó a llorar.-No sabía si tú en verdad me querías. Ahora, si no te molesta, olvida esta conversación, olvídate de ella y olvídate de mí.

¿Olivdarse de ella? Sería mas sencillo que le pidiera separar los brazos de su cuerpo.

¿Cómo puedes pedir eso?-preguntó con incredulidad.

Pretendamos que esta conversación no tuvo lugar, simulemos que no nos conocemos, y así será mejor para todos.

Si ella así lo quería, estaba bien. No haría nada que la incomodara, pero la simple idea de que ella quisiera alejarse de él y que hicieran de cuenta que entre ellos no existía nada, le producía un profundo desasosiego.

Pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, haría lo posible y mucho más por recuperarla.

* * *

**Bones: FOX, Kathy Reichs.**


	14. Chapter 14

Indecisión. Algunas veces, no poder decidir sobre lo que queremos o no, nos deja con una duda que no nos permite dormir por la noche.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si...? Lamentablemente, el hubiera no existe, no hay manera de regresar el tiempo.

Brennan se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si, en vez de irse a California, se hubiera quedado en Washington.

Quizás, sería mucho más feliz y Claire ni siquiera se cruzaría por sus pensamientos.

Ahora, después de todo, tenía que soportar la sonrisa presumida de Claire y sus manos posadas con suavidad en el vientre.

No se molestó en siquiera dedicarle una mirada, no necesitaba voltear para ver con toda claridad su expresión de suficiencia.

Habían obtendio información muy valiosa de un interrogatorio que habían hecho el día anterior.

Bien, es más que obvio que ella sabía demasiado-apuntó Ángela-¿Qué es lo que ella sabía?

Según nuestras fuentes-comenzó Zach-ella era la prometida de Giorgio Magnani, un socio importante de su padre.

Y, ella no estaba de acuerdo por lo tanto podemos obviar que él la mató por rehusar a casarse con él-concluyó Brennan.

Su anillo de compromiso-una joya delgada y con una gran piedra de destellos azulados.

¿El zafiro incrustado en su cráneo?-inquirió Ángela-¿El arma homicida es su sortija de compromiso?

No-la atajó Zach-Murió asfixiada por esto-le mostró el resto del dedo índice-Su propio dedo la asfixió hasta morir.

Tengo entendido que en la mafia les cortan el dedo y lo ponen en su boca cuando delatan a alguien-intervino Cam.-¿Es correcto?

Sí, lo único que nos falta aclarar es que fue lo que ella dijo para que terminara así...

* * *

Después de haber encontrado la causa de muerte, Brennan trabajaba aún más afanosamente.

Booth no había encontrado ni el momento ni la excusa para acercarse a ella y hablar lo que, a su parecer, había quedado inconcluso.

Pero si no podía hablar con Brennan, hablaría con quien la conocía mejor.

¿Aimeé?-la niña levantó la mirada para indicarle que lo oía-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Sí-cerró el pesado libro que sostenía en sus piernas-Dígame.

Quiero saber si hice algo para que tu madre esté comprtándose de esta manera conmigo.

Bien...me parece que le hace la pregunta la persona equivocada-respondió-Debería preguntarle a ella directamente.

El problema es que ella... no quiere saber nada de mi-bajó la mirada ante el recuerdo de su última conversación con ella.

Supongo que algo debió haber hecho para merecer su indiferencia-alzó la ceja-¿No cree usted? Normalmente, no reacciona así.

Sé bien que no-repuso-Sólo que no entiendo.

Por algún motivo, me sorprende-respondió secamente-Si me lo permite, Agente Booth, tengo cosas que hacer.

Se levantó de su asiento y dejó a Booth más confundido que antes de comenzar a hablar con ella, se talló los ojos en un gesto de impotencia.

Aimeé volvió a tomar asiento en una mesa muy apartada de los demás, ni siquiera alcanzaba a oír el murmullo incesante de las conversaciones.

Claire se sentó ante ella y le dedicó una falsa sonrisa engreída que Aimeé no le devolvió, pero le respondió con una mueca.

Hola, Aimeé-su voz chillona tenía un deje hipócrita, como todo lo que ella hacía-Sé bien que yo no te agrado, y a decir verdad, tú tampoco eres de mi agrado.

Por lo menos coincidmos en algo-repuso-Ni usted ni yo nos soportamos una a la otra.

Claire le dedicó una mirada fuerte y penetrante, como si quisiera aplastarla hasta hacerla polvo solo con la fuerza de sus ojos.

Sí yo fuera usted, buscaría algo mejor que hacer-le dijo sosteniendo la mirada con la misma fuerza, y una leve sonrisa desafiante-que estar destruyendo la vida de los demás.

Por segunda vez en el día, se levantó de su asiento a buscar otro, dejando a Claire sola y aún mas enfadada.

Te odio-murmuró cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para que no alcanzarla a oírla-Y algún día, te tendré borrare de la vida de Seeley, de la mía, y del mapa.

* * *

**Bones: FOX, Kathy Reichs.**


	15. Chapter 15

Secretos. La mayoría de la gente guarda algún secreto, que quizás, tarde o temprano se descubrirá.

Pero, hay otros que los guardan con recelo, porque probablemente, sus secretos terminarán por hundirlos.

Y eso era justo lo que estaba pasando con Claire Donovan.

Se esmeraba por mantener a salvo su pellejo, porque sabía que, en caso de ser descubierta, todo por lo que se había esforzado, terminaría en un instante.

No pasaba un solo minuto del día en el que ella no rogara fervorosamente para que su hijo se pareciera a ella. Sería normal que un niño saliera idéntico a su madre.

Más, esa incertidumbre le rondaba por la cabeza, y la hacía dar vueltas en su cama, ni siquiera podía dormir con calma pensando.

¿Cómo había acabado así, cayendo tan bajo? Para eso no podría tener explicación alguna.

¿Y si su hijo tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y el cabello de un negro brillante? No se imaginaba nada más opuesto a los ojos castaños de Booth.

Mientras limpiaba su casa, escuchó el timbre. Abrió la puerta y vió al hombre con el que había compartido el último par de años.

Le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la mesa.

Necesito hablar contigo-le dijo en tono serio-Tenemos problemas.

¿Qué clase de problemas?-preguntó, un tanto preocupado.

Estoy...embarazada-murmuró cerrando los ojos, temerosa de su reacción.

¿Eso te parece un problema?-la besó en la frente-¡Es la mejor noticia que pudiste haberme dado!-exclamó sonriendo.

Para ella, su reacción era algo completamente opuesto a lo que había imaginado. Se imaginó que gritaría, que la dejaría, pero no esa brillante sonrisa.

La tomó por las manos, la volvió a besar en la frente y la acercó con sus manos para besarla en los labios.

Reaccionó ante su beso de inmediato, le puso las manos en torno al cuello y lo rodeó con las piernas sin perder ni medio segundo.

Llegaron a tientas a la cama con el suave edredón blanco, la dejó ahí y volvió a besarla. Ella simplemente se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento.

Mientras lo besaba, en momentos decía su nombre por lo bajo. Estaban tan concentrados que ni siquiera escucharon la puerta que se abría.

Continuó besándolo cada vez con más intensidad, hasta que escuchó un ruido sordo en el suelo.

¿Claire...?-claramente, estaba decepcionado. Su mirada decía mucho más que cualquier palabra.

Sus ojos reflejaban la decepción, y la tristeza. Para él, las piezas encajaron en un minuto.

Tenía bien pintados los cuernos, y probablemente el bebé que ella esperaba fuera de ese hombre que tenía las manos alrededor de su cintura.

Ella se desprendió del otro hombre de inmediato, intentó alisarse sin éxito la blusa, bajó la mirada como un niño avergonzado.

Su acompañante simplemente salió, ni hablo, ni vió, se deslizó como una sombra.

Seeley...yo puedo explicarte-susurró-de verdad escucha...

No quiero oír ni una palabra más de ti-le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos-no me interesan tus explicaciones. Te pido por favor que te vayas de mi casa...y nunca regreses.

Pero...Seeley...-intentó hacerle razonar.

¡Vete!-gritó y ella simplemente se quedó de pie en la puerta.-¡Jamás vuelvas a cruzarte por mi camino!

En el momento, ella salió de ahí, y Booth se dejó caer en la cama.

Quizá en algún momento había querido a Claire, tal vez ella lo hubiera querido algún día.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que ella lo estuviera engañando, por más defectos que pudiera tener, nunca la imaginó como infiel.

Gracias a ella, tenía bien pintados los cuernos. Y gracias a ella, había perdido a su Huesos.

Y también, gracias a ella, comenzó a cuestionarse: ¿Existía algo parecido al amor que estuviera destinado para él?

Pero él sin duda alguna no perdía las esperanzas de tener la respuesta. Sí que lo existía, y ese algo era Temperance Brennan.

* * *

**Bones: FOX, Kathy Reichs.**


	16. Chapter 16

Incredulidad. A veces, los eventos de nuestra vida dan giros tan sorprendentes que parecen un loco sueño.

Booth no podía creerlo. Pero a decir verdad, eso le daba el espacio libre para intentarlo de nuevo con Brennan.

Pero ella no tenía ni el más mínimo interés. Le hablaba sólo para asuntos del trabajo, y eso de un modo excesivamente formal.

Ángela no tardó mucho tiempo en notar esa evidente tensión que era como una enorme muralla de hielo que se interponía entre los dos.

Cariño, necesitamos hablar-le dijo con suavidad.

Sí, Ángela ¿qué pasa?-le dió pie a iniciar la conversación, anticipando un poco lo que diría su amiga.

Mira, no sé si te hayas enterado, pero esa arpía rubia estaba engañando a Booth-bajó un poco la voz-Él mismo me lo dijo.

¿Y eso a qué viene en nuestra conversación?-respondió-Él puede hacer su vida con quien quiera, y como él quiera.

Por Dios, cariño-dijo rodando los ojos-¿Qué no te das cuenta?-preguntó con una paciencia infinita.

No-ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería su amiga-¿Qué se supone que debería de notar?

Él quiere hacer su vida contigo-le explicó-es mucho más que obvio.

Como si eso fuera posible-resopló-Ángela, por muy díficil que sea, yo tengo bien claro que al fin de mes tendré este caso resuelto y estaré de nuevo en Long Beach.

No quiero que te vayas-le dijo con tono lastimero-eres mi mejor amiga, no te veía en quince años. Además, él tampoco quiere que te vayas.

A pesar de sus súplicas, Brennan no quería que él volviera a romperle el corazón. Ya había tenido bastantes decepciones a lo largo de su vida, se merecía algo mejor.

Pero también, a decir verdad, ella quería estar a su lado, quería volver a su antigua vida en Washington, trabajar en el Jeffersonian, seguir con sus compañeros y amigos.

Estás pensándolo-la señaló con el dedo-Aún no decides que hacer ¿No es así?

¿Qué podría decir? Estaba mucho más que claro que ella la conocía demasiado bien como para intentar ocultarle la verdad.

Sencillamente, no puedo soportarlo-agitó la cabeza-Booth y tú deben de estar juntos, te he visto cómo lo miras, así como he visto cómo te mira a ti.

No lo veo de ninguna manera en particular...-intentó defenderse, pero sabía que era en vano.

Ustedes dos, se han impuesto un inmenso muro de hielo que se interpone entre ustedes-la sacudió ligeramente-Pero esas miradas, arrojan fuego cariño.

¿Estás intentando decirme qué-tomó aire-en el caso de que hubiese un hipotético muro de hielo, y más hipotéticamente aún, nuestras miradas arrojaran fuego...estamos derritiendo el muro?

Pudiste haberlo explicado sin tanta parafrenalia, pero estás en lo correcto-le sonrió-Parecen imanes, se atraen por naturaleza.

Bufó y se encogió de hombros ligeramente, a veces odiaba cuando su amiga se ponía en ese plan, y peor aún, siempre tenía la razón en esas ocasiones.

Ángela, no tiene sentido esto, quedan poco más de dos semanas, no tiene caso acercarnos más y más, cuando a fin de mes yo volveré a irme-detestaba la idea de que se acabara el mes-Será más doloroso, mejor empezar una separación gradual ahora que aún podemos.

* * *

Después de esa conversación, ella se alejo todavía más de él. No quería más dolor del que ya tenía.

Estaba dudando demasiado. Podría irse y fingir de nuevo que jamás se habían cruzado en sus vidas, o podía quedarse y formar una verdadera familia con él y su hija.

Mientras pensaba, y teniendo de fondo la música del iPod de su hija, pensó en la estrecha relación que ella había formado con su padre, sin siquiera saber quién era él en verdad.

Más valía tarde que nunca, pero no estaba segura de cuál era el mejor movimiento en ese punto.

Aún sumida en sus pensamientos, y sin prestar mucha atención, escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta.

Se levantó a abrir, y cómo si hubiera sido atraído por sus propios pensamientos, Booth estaba de pie sin decir nada en el umbral de la puerta.

Ella se quedó también en silencio. Había muchas cosas que hubiera querido decirle, pero prefirió el silencio, le parecía que decía mucho más quedándose callada que hablando.

Él avanzó tres pasos hacia ella con la resolución escrita en la mirada. Parecía como si cualquier cosa que desease se estuviera haciendo realidad.

Quizá la expresión "El poder de la mente sobre la materia" tenía mucho más de real de lo que parecía.

Necesito hablar contigo-le dijo con una decisión absoluta.

* * *

**Bones: FOX, Kathy Reichs.**


	17. Chapter 17

Mariposas en el estómago. ¿Quién no lo ha sentido, esa sensación tan extraña como divertida y a la vez emocionante?

Cuando le dijo que quería, que necesitaba, hablar con ella, su corazón se aceleró y sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que su corazón golpeaba con una fuerza que parecía que saldría saltando en cualquier segundo, se frenó en seco.

Su semblante ya no denotaba ninguna emoción. Seriedad, frialdad, indiferencia. Un gesto impasible y una ceja arqueada, cuando por dentro sonreía.

Él se desanimó en el momento en el que vió que lo que intentara decirle simplemente no le iría ni le vendría. Se le resbalaría como mantequilla y seguiría igual de desafiante con sus ojos más fríos que un hielo y su expresión de neutralidad, pero aún así no se iría sin decirle lo que pensaba.

Ella intentó no mostrarle la alegría que sentía de tenerlo enfrente, de saber que iba con ella, de saber que ella lo amaba. Después de todo, no le servía de nada mostrarse expresiva.

Si no es mucho pedir; ¿Podrías hablar ya?-estaba desesperada por saber lo que él tenía que decirle-Digo, el tiempo pasa y no vuelve.

Espero que no sea muy tarde, pero...te quiero-las palabras probablemente no eran las mejores, y sonaban un poco torpes pero a la vez bastante sinceras.-Te quiero-repitió.

Ella no supo que responder. Sí sonreír, asentir, decir algo apropiado al momento... No tenía mucha experiencia en eso, claro estaba, pero pensó que lo mejor sería que, antes de responder, buscara las respuestas que necesitaba.

Si acaso me quisiste... ¿Porqué no me esperaste?-era una pregunta algo tonta, no podía ser más claro que nadie espera por quince años.

Te esperé, por mucho tiempo... pero al parecer, tú nunca ibas a regresar-ahora que lo pensaba, ése tiempo que esperó por ella tal vez había sido insuficiente.

**FLASHBACK**

**_Booth... ¿Por qué no... lo superas de una vez por todas?-preguntó Ángela mientras lo veía como observaba el calendario tan afanosamente._**

**_Si lo hago, eso sería aceptar que ya no va a volver...-esa idea le provocaba un nudo en la garganta-No podría vivir con eso._**

**_Míralo desde esta perspectiva, a todos... nos afectó que se fuera, te entiendo, pero al pasar el tiempo, fuimos aceptando la situación; Es hora de que tú hagas tu vida también._**

**_Le dió vuelta al calendario que sostenía en la mano. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que aceptara que la mujer que amaba se había ido? Era absurdo._**

**_Pero a la vez, en la ridiculez de esa idea, había bastante sensatez. Ella se había ido, había hecho su propio camino. ¿Por qué él no iba a hacerlo?_**

**_Ya habían pasado once años. No podía lamentarse por alguien que se marchó y lo olvidó por el resto de su vida. _**

**_Nunca la olvidaría, claro estaba. Tampoco dejaría de quererla, eso era imposible. _**

**_Pero intentaría seguir adelante, superarlo y ser fuerte, el tiempo se encargaría de, como mínimo, intentar sanar sus heridas._**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Pero... no me importa el pasado-le aseguró-Me importa el presente, el aquí y ahora, que en este momento estás aquí.

Si me amas tanto como dices-la voz se le quebraba por momentos-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué nunca intentaste buscarme?

Eso era lo que más le afectaba. Que en tanto tiempo, ni siquiera una nota, una llamada... el más mínimo intento de encontrarla.

¿Por qué nunca intentaste buscarme?-repitió con el ceño fruncido.

Pero para eso, él no tenía una respuesta coherente.

* * *

**Bones: FOX, Kathy Reichs. **


	18. Chapter 18

Empatía. Intentar ponerse en el lugar de otro, comprender sus sentimientos, interpretar sus pensamientos.

Algo un tanto complicado dado que el ser humano es egoísta, que busca su propio placer, satisfacer sus propias necesidades.

No nos tomamos la molestia de buscar que quieren los demás, que necesitan, o incluso, que es lo que piden tan desesperadamente.

Brennan no podía ponerse en el lugar de Booth. Si acaso eso hubiera sido a la inversa ella hubiera buscado la manera de entrar en contacto con él, de buscarlo y no descansar hasta haberlo encontrado. O al menos eso creía ella, pero necesitaba experimentarlo para saberlo.

Se imaginó vagamente la misma situación pero al revés. ¿Qué hubiera sentido ella si Booth se hubiera marchado? La respuesta era más que obvia: ella pensaría que él ya no la amaba.

Quizás ella le había dejado ese mensaje al marcharse sin más, de que ya no sentía nada por él. ¡Si tan solo supiera!

En ése momento se sentía de cierta manera un poco torpe. Le recordó una canción que hija escuchaba demasiado: "Torpe porque se estaba enamorado" (1)

Al verlo sentía una gran mezcla de sentimientos, él seguía con la mirada abajo y ella se permitió otro momento de silencio para recordar...

**FLASHBACK**

**_El Jeffersonian le había designado un compañero del FBI para resolver los homicidos. Se sintió ligeramente ofendida, era como si dudaran de su capacidad._**

**_Pero a la vez no le molestó demasiado. Simplemente ella seguiría haciendo lo que mejor sabía; examinar huesos._**

**_De pronto una figura masculina entró por la puerta principal. Recorrió el trecho hasta colocarse a menos de un metro de Brennan y le tendió la mano._**

**_Buenas tardes, doctora Brennan-la saludó con formalidad-Soy el Agente Especial Seeley Booth, su nuevo compañero-se estrecharon la mano viéndose a los ojos._**

**_Ella estaba segura de que no sería más que un simple compañero de trabajo. ¿Qué podía tener ése de especial?_**

**_Y entonces ocurrió. Ambos levantaron la mirada y sus ojos chocaron. Supo desde el primer segundo en que sus ojos se posaron en los suyos; tenía una mirada vivaz y expresiva, una ligera sonrisa divertida en los labios y ella, una mujer con un IQ superior al de la media, se sentía como una idiota._**

**_Le pareció un poco cursi e irracional pensar eso, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sentía su mano entre la suya, sus miradas fijas , y su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza._**

**_Nadie cree las cosas hasta que le pasan a uno. Ella no creía en el amor, ni mucho menos a primera vista, hasta que lo experimentó. _**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ahora ya no sabía que era lo que sentía de verdad, había pasado mucho tiempo y ya no era la misma persona de hacía quince años, ni él tampoco.

Como era lógico, ambos habían cambiado, habían tendio tiempo para vivir buena parte de sus vidas sin el otro y definitivamente sus sentimientos podían haberse modificado, o sencillamente esfumado.

Ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos durante un par de segundos y Brennan comprendió al instante el error de haber dudado de sus sentimientos hacia él.

¿Cómo pudo haberse planetado siquiera la idea de que alguno de los dos dejara de amar al otro? La idea le parecía imposible.

Cuando lo observó, se fijó en el brillo de sus ojos, y estuvo segura de que nada había cambiado.

Al verlo se dió cuenta de que no importaba nada, nada más que en ese momento podía elegir estar con él de nuevo.

No podía ignorar sus sentimientos, aún lo amaba. Quería poder expresarle en voz alta todo lo que en ese momento pasaba por su mente; decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado, que no tenía resentimientos, y más que nada, que lo amaba con la misma intensidad de hacía tanto tiempo.

Pero el problema era que ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo...

* * *

**Bones: FOX, Kathy Reichs. **

**(1) Fergie-Clumsy [Clumsy cuz i'm fallin' in love]**

**Oh... disculpen la tardanza en serio ¡pero he estado de lo más ocupada! Prometo que dentro de poco terminaré con esto, porque ya vamos en la recta final:D **

**Se agradece todo sobre todo que se tomen el tiempo de leer las tontadas que escribo:) Gracias gente! Espero no decepcionarlos con el final(:**


	19. Chapter 19

Frialdad. A veces las personas se escudan tras una máscara de indiferencia la cual, en algunas circunstancias, simplemente se derrumba para que los demás nos vean tal cual somos.

Y eso es algo complicado, es díficil dejar que una persona pueda conocernos por completo, dejar caer nuestros muros para que puedan ver quién, cómo y qué somos.

Ella sabía perfectamente lo qué era buscar refugio tras la imagen desinteresada que ofrecía, dar la impresión de ser una mujer impasible.

Pero él, de alguna manera la había hecho cambiar definitivamente; ya no era la misma persona que había sido antes de conocerlo.

Le había enseñado lo trascendental que era expresar las emociones, la importancia de demostrarle a las personas el afecto.

Pero ahora ella ya no sabía muy bien como debía expresarle lo que sentía, nunca había sido muy dada a demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente, y mucho menos le había enseñado, y dudaba que alguien supiera, que se debía hacer para expresar ese sentimiento que se abría paso a toda velocidad.

Ya no estaba tan segura sobre que era lo que quería, ni si había estado en lo correcto al haber pasado tanto tiempo escondida tras su frialdad.

Pero, de pronto, pensó que quizás no tendría que decírselo explícitamente con palabras. Después de todo se decía las acciones dicen más que las palabras y eso era lo que ella pensaba hacer.

Se acercó a él, un poco vacilante, le tomó la mano y posó sus labios en su boca.

En el momento justo en que sus labios se tocaron, no logró comprender como había podido pasar todos esos años sin él.

Le parecían unos años absurdos y vacíos, años que habían pasado y no volverían, pero que podrían recuperar el tiempo.

Definitivamente había hecho lo correcto, cuando menos lo esperaba, las manos de Booth jugaban con su cabello y suspiró ligeramente.

Era mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, no tenía idea hasta ese momento de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.

No se enteró muy bien de todo de lo que hubo en el intermedio del momento en el que le acarició la mejilla hasta despertarse con la luz del sol directo en los ojos.

Se dió la vuelta y lo vió dormido junto a ella con lo que parecía una sonrisa ligera. Ella también sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía completamente feliz.

Podría, de verdad, tener una familia con su hija y el hombre que amaba después de haber atravesado por montones de obstáculos para poder estar juntos y no le importaba si eso sonaba sentimental o cursi.

Con toda la calma del mundo y la seguridad de que ya nada podría separarlos, cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Ése sería el comienzo de su nueva felicidad.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Bones: FOX, Kathy Reichs. **

**¡Porque el amado público lo pidió! Brennan se tenía que animar de algún modo... =D**

**Espero que el final no los haya decepcionado, a mi me gustó! Les agradeco que hayan leído, dejado comentarios, esperado a que subiera los capitulos... etc... :D  
**


End file.
